Captain Lyrus/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Captain Lyrus is seen face to face towards Doctor Giga, his own brother.) Captain Lyrus, The Good Samaritan. He's the twin brother of the evil dictator known as Doctor Giga. (Doctor Giga steals a portion of the Argonian Energy as Lyrus attempts to stop him.) Lyrus is completely aware that his brother conquered many dimensions and has plans to take over Earth. (Later, we see Lyrus flying in the skies of Argus Dimension.) Lyrus has set one objective, stop his own brother from taking over the dimensions, and he knows that Earth must be safe at all costs. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Rina Yamanaka Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Nana Mizuki High School as Lyrus lands to scene and starts to talk with Rina.) * Captain Lyrus: "I need to talk with you!" * Rina: "Who are you, and what are you doing here in Earth?" * Captain Lyrus: "I'm concerned with your safety." * Rina: "Listen, otherworlder. I can protect myself from danger." * Captain Lyrus: "If you say so... prove it!" (Rina starts to run towards Lyrus as both are now in a correographed fight that lasts for ten seconds before they go back to the square one.) * Rina: "This strength... are you an Argonian?" * Captain Lyrus: "Yes! You will know the true extent of my powers!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (Rina gets up.) * Rina: "One question, what are you doing in Earth?" (Lyrus explains the truth regarding the tournament to Rina.) * Captain Lyrus: "It's better to say the truth because my brother, Doctor Giga, is the one who kidnapped your sister Sayaka." * Rina: "No way!" * Captain Lyrus: "Also, the competitors are in danger, including you." * Rina: "Why?" * Captain Lyrus: "Giga abducts the losers so he can brainwash them into doing his bidding. You better tell this to your friends and to the other competitors." * Rina: "I will do the best possible to save my sister." * Captain Lyrus: "And if you excuse me... I must stop my brother at all cost! Wish me good luck!" * Rina: "Arigato! Lyrus-sama!" (Captain Lyrus leaves the scene flying. Then we cut to Rina running to advise her friends.) Tournament Finals - VS. Raystrom Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! The following contest is... out of this world! Introducing first, from the Argus Dimension... The Good Samaritan, Captain Lyrus! And his oponent, from the Cyberpunk Dimension... The Ace Pilot, Raystrom!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Raystrom: "Lyrus, what the fuck are doing here?" * Captain Lyrus: "Listen, Raystrom! We're involved in a big trap!" * Raystrom: "I notice that you're too worried for the outcome!" * Captain Lyrus: "Exactly." (Raystrom challenges Captain Lyrus and goes to his Cyber Dubstep stance.) * Raystrom: "My comrades' deaths shall be avenged!" * Captain Lyrus: "Does you have anything in mind than just revenge?" (Captain Lyrus accepts his challenge and goes to his Hollywood Soundtrack stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Raystrom, Captain Lyrus is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Captain Lyrus!" * Captain Lyrus: "Listen... we got an enemy in common!" * Raystrom: "I understand what you said!" (Raystrom gets up and recognizes Captain Lyrus's triumph. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Captain Lyrus: "I knew that there's something suspicious regarding the tournament!" * Raystrom: "Watch out! It's a trap!" (A shot of Argonian Energy is directed to both of them, but Raystrom then stops the energy with his plasma ball and notices Counselor Watts, also known as the messenger in black suit.) * Counselor Watts: "I cannot let you two live!" * Raystrom: "What are you doing, Counselor Watts?" * Counselor Watts: "Guess I have more tricks under my hand!" (Then Senator Hertz, the one disguised as the referee, and his fellow Argonian soldiers are raiding both Raystrom and Lyrus.) * Senator Hertz: "Surrender now in the name of the future master of all the worlds!" * Captain Lyrus: "There's no need for me to surrender, because your master will be defeated!" (The heroes start to fight against them for a while until Raystrom advises Lyrus.) * Raystrom: "What are you waiting? Go and stop him!" * Captain Lyrus: "Understand, Raystrom!" (Captain Lyrus decides to leave the arena as Raystrom takes the Argonian soldiers down with his plasma gaitling guns.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. Lyrus lands from his flight to the ground, where Don Z is located, having defeated a few Argonian soldiers.) * Captain Lyrus: "Are you Donovan Zambrano?" * Don Z: "The same... what do you offer here?" * Captain Lyrus: "I'm Captain Lyrus Sonus, and I warn you that my brother, Doctor Giga, is dangerous. Get out of this place right now!" * Don Z: "And if I don't?" * Captain Lyrus: "You will suffer the worst of the consequences!" * Don Z: "That's enough!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Captain Lyrus: "I don't tolerate any civil disobedience! I warned you!" * Don Z: "You're an Argonian, and what I judge, you're just as bad as your people." Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Captain Lyrus: "That's it! You asked for it!" * Don Z: "Wait!" (Just as Lyrus attempts to finish Don Z off, he suddenly stops.) * Captain Lyrus: "Tell me the reason?" * Don Z: "I got backstabbed by Doctor Giga!" * Captain Lyrus: "So, you only joined him because he promised you to return back to your former glory." * Don Z: "Exactly, but in the end, I got nothing. I feel ashamed so much that I have decided to atone for it." * Captain Lyrus: "Now, where's my brother?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Captain Lyrus: "I will stop him at all cost!" (Captain Lyrus shakes hands with Don Z and then goes to the abandoned factory. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Lyrus goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where Doctor Giga is sitting in front of his own brother.) * Doctor Giga: "Brother... you just came in time!" * Captain Lyrus: "Doctor Giga, I'm going to stop you personally!" * Doctor Giga: "Surprised to see the white sheep of the Lyrus family?" * Captain Lyrus: "White sheep? This means I am the only good member of an evil family?" * Doctor Giga: "Exactly!" (Cut to the Argus Dimension's throne, which is currently empty. It shows a portrait of Supreme Ruler Teras, which it has a short white hair and has red eyes, wearing a more traditional military uniform.) * Doctor Giga (v/o): "My father, Supreme Ruler Teras, was a warlord like me!" * Captain Lyrus (v/o): "And what did have him to do with your conquest?" * Doctor Giga (v/o): "Truth to be told, Teras was the one who put our own dimension under dictatorship for a long time, brother." * Captain Lyrus (v/o): "I thought my father was a good person. Why he didn't tell me before?" (Then we cut to a statue of what it looks like Queen Zonda Sonus, a long haired woman wearing an elegant dress resembling one of Lady Gaga's suits.) * Doctor Giga (v/o): "That's because he did resigned the throne, ashamed of his dicatorship and turned a new leaf by marrying our mother, Queen Zonda." * Captain Lyrus (v/o): "And for a good reason: She saw that he's still a good person in his heart, and as a result, we existed. So, your logic is invalid because the Sonus Family is still a good family, and therefore, you're the black sheep!" * Doctor Giga (v/o): "In any case, we should rule the Dimensions together, as the band of brothers we could be!" * Captain Lyrus (v/o): "I will never become like you, especially for the fact that you murdered our parents in cold blood!" * Doctor Giga (v/o): "The reason why I murdered them is because you were rewarded by them with the Argonian Energy necessary to bring peace between the Dimensions, whereas they treated me like dirt all along! And guess what? I stole a portion of it for my interdimensional conquest!" (Cut back to both Lyrus and Giga.) * Captain Lyrus: "That's enough, Giga!" * Doctor Giga: "Try to stop me if you can, Lyrus!" (Captain Lyrus starts to rush towards Doctor Giga as the latter gets up. Both start to fight each other for ten seconds before they return to the square one as both are now in their fighting stances.) * Captain Lyrus: "This is it! You will be sent to the Highest Court of the Dimensions once I finish you!" * Doctor Giga: "However, if you lose, I will kill you just like I did with Teras and Zonda!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Captain Lyrus: "It's over, brother!" * Doctor Giga: *laughs* "No... your heroic career will be over!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Captain Lyrus: "This is dangerous, you could get yourself killed!" * Doctor Giga: "The smarter brother will be the one surviving, whereas the brutish one will die." (Then Lyrus looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Captain Lyrus: "I'm going to do what I have planned for a long time!" * Doctor Giga: "Kill me if you want! But if you do, you will become like me!" * Captain Lyrus: "No... I don't want to kill you. I'm going to send you to the court!" * Doctor Giga: "What a coward, Captain Lyrus!" (Lyrus freezes Doctor Giga with an ice bomb as the building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, but not before Lyrus grabs him out of the lair as he exits the abandoned factory upwards to the sky. Then we cut to the Supreme Court of the Lawful Dimension. Where Lyrus is talking with the judge named Vindictus, described as an asian-lookalike elderly man wearing regal gold and silver clothing and a very detailed crown, regarding the final sentence of a handcuffed Giga.) * Captain Lyrus: "Judge, here's the main culpruit of this case, my own brother Giga Sonus." * Vindictus (voiced by Will Yun Lee): "Tell me his crimes, Lyrus." * Captain Lyrus: "He conquered many worlds, and ruled my own under a despotic dictatorship, not to mention he brainwashed a few competitors of Earth and kidnapped a younger girl." * Vindictus: "I understand your situation." * Captain Lyrus: "Thanks, your honor!" * Vindictus: "Anything more to say?" * Captain Lyrus: "That's all." * Vindictus: "Very well." *directs to Giga* "Doctor Giga Sonus, for all of your interdimensional crimes, I sentence you to an eternal life imprisonment in the Negative Dimension! The session is over!" (Vindictus then bangs his gavel hammer to the table, indicating the trial is over.) * Doctor Giga: "No! I'm allergic to it's environment!" * Captain Lyrus: "You will remain here for a long time, brother." (The officials summon a portal as they send Doctor Giga to the Negative Dimension. Vindictus thanks Lyrus for the trial.) * Vindictus: "Captain Lyrus Sonus, you can go." (Captain Lyrus shakes hands with Vindictus and then leaves the court. Unberknownst to Vindictus, there's another figure watching over him from the shadows, and it's revealed to be Morpheus, a light brown skinned man from the same dimension as Vindictus, wearing a more militarized dark green and blue suit that resembles Judge Death, minus the skull patterns.) * Morpheus (voiced by Konnan): "You think you will serve and uphold the law for long time? I will show them the true meaning of justice soon!" (We cut to the streets of Itzapalapa, Mexico City as Captain Lyrus converses with Carlos, with Joaquín, Rina, Adriana, Iván and Takeru, Kastor, Don Z and Sayaka standing behind the mexican.) * Captain Lyrus: "Thanks to you, Doctor Giga will be no longer conquering our worlds." * Carlos: "You're welcome... hope there will be peace in our worlds!" * Rina: "We will do the best possible to protect Earth, Captain!" (Lyrus notices that Carlos and Rina are holding hands.) * Captain Lyrus: "Hope you and your friends will protect your world from future menaces." * Don Z: "And what are you doing next?" * Captain Lyrus: "I need to return to my own Dimension to reestablish the system that my own brother corrupted. My people need me." * Kastor: "Take care, Lyrus!" * Captain Lyrus: "Back at you, humans of Earth!" (Lyrus pumpfists with Carlos as the former leaves the scene flying to the skies as a portal appears behind. The Argonian superhero goes to it back to his home Dimension as they wave goodbye to him. Lastly, we cut to Argus Dimension's main city, now with a clean environment and with birds flying form the skies as we show Lyrus flying.) * Captain Lyrus (v/o): "Now that my world is now free from Doctor Giga's evil cluthes, I now bring hope and justice to my people. From now on, I'm now determined to protect not only my world... but also the other dimensions from future threats. I am Captain Lyrus, and my heroic journey... has just begun!" (The camera then cuts to a sky where Lyrus goes closer to it and assumes a heroic pose while flying as the screen freezes the frame for ten seconds. After this, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade